La mas dolorosa despedida
by Shoseiki
Summary: Una tremenda batalla se ha desatado en la Aldea de la Hoja, poniendo la vida de todos los habitantes en peligro. En medio del caos y desesperación, Naruto y Sakura serán los protagonistas de la más dolorosa y pura confesión de amor. ¡NaruSaku!


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con otro fic, bastante hermoso para mí. Lo escribí en un momento de nostalgia, y tal parece, que ese sentimiento logró plasmarse en la historia. La idea surgió cuando vi una imagen de la película Boruto, así que como comprenderán, la trama está basada en ese tiempo, cuando ya tienen familias y Naruto es Hokage. Espero y disfruten la lectura ¡Comenzamos!

Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo me pertenece la historia que aquí presento, evitemos los plagios.

 **-La más dolorosa despedida—**

 **Capitulo único**

—¡Hokage-sama! Los ninjas enemigos están derribando las barreras de defensa, rápidamente derrotan a los vigilantes y los escuadrones— avisaron uno de los ANBUS, claramente asustado.

—¡Demonios! Debemos evitar que entren, ¡quiero a todos en la entrada de la aldea, al igual que en cada una de las posibles áreas en las que puedan adentrarse. ¡No deben lograr derrotarnos!

—¡Hai!

El ANBU se desapareció en una nube de humo, obedeciendo las órdenes del Séptimo. Éste de inmediato se asomó por la ventana, observando como sus amigos peleaban sin descanso, luchando con todas fuerzas contra el enemigo.

—No puedo quedarme aquí. Debo defender la aldea, con mi propia vida si es necesario.

Y de un santiamén, brincó por la ventana aterrizando en el campo de batalla. Miró a sus alrededores, buscando la presencia de uno de sus familiares. Segundos después dio con una cabellera azul, bastante larga, revelando que se trataba de una mujer.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

La aludida volteó encontrándose con la mirada de su esposo, corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó hasta el lugar, se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿y los niños? ¿Dónde están?

—Los dejé con Ino, la estoy buscando pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.

De pronto un ninja enemigo iba en dirección a ellos, con varias armas en las manos, dispuesto a atacarlos. Naruto lo supo, y con bastante agilidad lo derribó, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡Hinata! ¡Naruto!— gritó Yamanaka acercándose a ellos, con Himawari y Boruto en cada brazo.

Los jóvenes voltearon, sintiéndose tranquilos al ver a sus hijos a salvo. Los niños estaban dormidos, al parecer, inocentes de todo lo que acontecía en la aldea. Y es que hacía unas horas se había desatado una guerra tremenda, porque muchos ninjas enemigos de otras aldeas, decidieron atacar de improviso.

Lograron burlar las defensas, entrando como perro por su casa. Habían estudiado todo con anterioridad, manejando cada detalle a su favor. ¿Cómo lo consiguieron? Por la simple y sencilla razón que tenían infiltrados en todos los escuadrones de la aldea, adquiriendo valiosa información de los movimientos y métodos de ataque del enemigo. La aldea de la hoja estaba en aprietos, nadie más que Naruto, podía afrontar esa terrible situación.

Un ANBU apareció repentinamente al lado del Hokage, informando que todas las defensas fueron derribadas, quedando a merced del enemigo.

—Hinata, necesito que tú y los niños se vayan a la aldea de la arena. Allá estarán más seguros— ordenó el rubio.

—Pero Naruto-kun yo no quiero dejarte….

—¡Es por tu bienestar y el de los niños! ¡No me contradigas y váyanse!

Naruto estaba visiblemente frustrado, por no decir enfadado. Podía escuchar gritos, provenientes de algunos ninjas heridos, pertenecientes a la aldea. Observó detenidamente a su esposa, luego a sus niños, pero eso ocasionó que sus ojos se humedecieran, evidencia de la dolorosa decisión. Decidió salvar a su familia, sin importarle que él, muriera en la batalla.

—Acompáñalos hasta la aldea de la arena, no te separes de ellos en ningún momento. Los quiero a salvo— exigió al ANBU, quien de inmediato asintió.

El Séptimo con tristeza en su mirada, abrazó a Hinata —Hina, te encargo a los niños. Sé que contigo, no les pasará nada malo.

—¿Naruto-kun, te estas despidi…?

—Márchense ya— interrumpió, no quería entrar en detalles.

Tomó entre sus brazos a los niños aun dormidos, y le dio un beso a cada uno en sus frentes. Luego lo hizo con su esposa, a quien se le salieron unas lágrimas.

—Te esperaré, Naruto-kun…

—No lo hagas…

Esa frase transmitió más de lo que se vio, pues la ojiperla sintió una horrible sensación en su pecho, teniendo el peor de los presentimientos. Y así sin más, se fue con el ANBU, tal como el rubio les ordenó.

"Los amo" susurró nostálgicamente, mientras veía como su familia corría a la salida de la aldea. El momento fue interrumpido por Kiba, llegando como loco llamando al Hokage.

—¿Qué ocurre Kiba?

—Las cosas están empeorando, algunos de nuestros mejores ANBUS han sido asesinados. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—¡Seguir luchando! No permitiré que destruyan lo que tanto nos costó construir, esta aldea es nuestra vida, es mi deber protegerla.

Cuando el castaño asintió y se disponía a seguir con la batalla, el rubio lo detuvo.

—Necesito que vayas a la aldea de la arena, mandé a Hinata y a los niños para allá. Quiero que estén protegidos.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

La pregunta hizo sonreír al Séptimo, tal vez, la última vez que lo haría. Subió la mirada al oscuro cielo, contemplando las hermosas estrellas que alumbraban la noche.

—Tú cuidarás de mi familia, te los encargo Kiba.

—¿Naruto que estás diciendo?

—¡Vete ya! No pierdas tiempo, ¡date prisa!

—Pero…

—Es una orden— sentenció mirándolo seriamente.

Por primera vez en la vida, el castaño supo que hablaba en serio. En sus ojos podía verse algo de entusiasmo, y desesperación. Hasta por un segundo, pareció ver una lágrima deslizándose por la mejilla del ojiazul.

El chico solo asintió, emprendiendo la marcha hacia la aldea de la arena. Estaba a punto de cruzar la salida, cuando de nuevo, la voz del rubio lo hizo detenerse —¡Confío en ti! No me falles, por favor.

Sencillas pero fuertes palabras, salieron de la boca del Hokage. Definitivamente, ya no era el cabeza hueca de doce años, ni el inmaduro berrinchudo de siempre. Ahora era un hombre comprometido con su trabajo, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, con tal de mantener la tranquilidad y paz en la villa.

La sombra del castaño desapareció entre la oscuridad, siguiendo el rastro de Hinata y el ANBU. El Uzumaki dejó de observarlo, volviendo a visualizar las mínimas posibilidades de sobrevivir a semejante batalla.

—¡Naruto!

El gritó lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos, giró hacia dónde provenía el llamado, consiguiéndose con Sakura.

—¡Sakura-chan!

La chica inesperadamente corrió hasta llegar a él, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, apretándolo con su majestuosa fuerza. El ojiazul hundió el rostro en su cuello, inhalando el delicioso aroma de su cuerpo. Extrañaba su cercanía, su olor, su hermosa voz. Desde hacía tiempo que no tenían un acercamiento como ese, debido a que ambos, ya tenían familias y parejas.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó separándose de él. Viéndolo por todo el cuerpo, buscando alguna herida o rasguño para sanar.

—Sí, no me ha pasado nada. ¿Sarada? ¿Dónde está?

—La dejé con mis padres, refugiados en un escondite. No los encontraran.

—Necesito que te vayas con ella y tu familia a la aldea de Gaara. Aquí ya nada es seguro.

—¡No! No dejaré que la aldea se derrumbe, algo podemos hacer, tiene que haber una salida.

De pronto un grito resonó en el lugar, haciéndolos voltear a la misma dirección. Se asustaron al ver que Kakashi estaba herido, utilizando su sharingan contra uno de los fuertes enemigos. Los dos estaban visiblemente agotados, como consecuencia de la ardua pelea. Por suerte, en ese momento llegó el Capitán Yamato, ayudándolo con uno de sus jutsus especiales.

—Sakura-chan por favor— dijo el rubio llamando su atención —No quiero que estén en riesgo, esto se agrava con el pasar de los minutos, no sabemos si saldremos vivos de esta.

—¿Y tú? ¿Vas con nosotras?

La pregunta lo deprimió, no deseaba mentirle, no a ella. Pero de seguro, si le decía que no, ella se negaría marcharse. Así que optó por desviar el tema —¿Aun no llega Sasuke?

La joven negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sin dejar de obsérvalo. Naruto pensó detenidamente, que debía hacer. Si irse con ella y Sarada a la aldea de la arena, o quedarse allí, luchando por ganar la batalla. Lamentablemente, optó por la segunda.

—Sakura-chan…

—¿Qué pasa?

El silencio del chico reveló que algo no andaba bien.

—Dime…— pidió la pelirrosa acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Los ojos azules se humedecieron, en contra de la voluntad del jinchuriki. Él quería mantenerse firme, sereno y calmado. Pero un pequeño sentimiento en su corazón, lo volvió vulnerable en unos segundos.

—Vete con Sarada, no quiero que les pase nada. Si ganamos la guerra, las mandaré a buscar.

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso la estaba excluyendo de la batalla? ¿No quería que lucharan juntos? Todas esas preguntas llegaban a la misma conclusión; él quería afrontar eso solo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa si te ocurre algo y no estoy aquí para curarte?

—Yo soy lo de menos, lo importante son ustedes y mi familia.

Más y más heridos morían en la batalla. Por desgracia, los ninjas enemigos eran muchos y en su mayoría, bastante fuertes. Cada uno poseía técnicas diferentes y desconocidas, volviéndose muy peligroso a la hora de combatir. Por grupos, lograron deshacerse de muchos escuadrones ANBUS, aniquilándolos con agilidad y rapidez. La verdad es que la aldea de la hoja, no estaba preparada para ninguna invasión o combate. El Séptimo Hokage siempre mantuvo a los ninjas entrenados, vigilando cada uno de los lugares. Desafortunadamente, ese día los enemigos decidieron atacar de noche, cuando ya muchos se encontraban durmiendo o de misiones.

Kakashi-sensei, Capitán Yamato, Sai, Ino, Gai-sensei, Lee, Ten-ten y muchos de sus amigos, peleaban contra los invasores. Por esa parte, llevaban la ventaja.

De repente, sin previo aviso, Naruto tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas, logrando llamar por completo su atención.

—Sakura-chan, por favor, obedéceme.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró, ante las suaves palabras. Y por un breve instante, se olvidó de todo. Miró los ojos azules intensamente, perdiéndose en el enorme y profundo mar que reflejaban. Entonces allí comprendió, las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo.

—No te dejaré.

La terquedad de la chica, comenzaba a desesperar al rubio. Abruptamente soltó sus manos, pasándose las suyas por la cara, evidentemente frustrado.

—No se trata de cualquier cosa, entiende que esto empeora a cada momento.

La voz de Naruto sonó ruda y un tanto desesperada, demostrando que solo su partida, podría calmarlo.

—No puedo ni quiero dejarte, no soportaría que te pasara algo— respondió la pelirrosa con los ojos aguados, a punto de llorar.

Uzumaki no entendía su reacción, o más bien, quería hacerse el desentendido. Los ojos de la kunoichi bastaban para comprender lo que decía, un brillo especial en ellos, lo probaban.

Con delicadeza y ternura, el rubio acarició la mejilla femenina. Dejando que sus rebeldes sentimientos, salieran a flote —Y yo no me perdonaría que te hicieran daño.

Sin poder contener las ganas más tiempo, lo abrazó, hundiendo su cara en el fuerte y cálido pecho del chico. Él la presionó más contra su cuerpo, sin la más mínima intención de soltarla. A su alrededor se escuchaban explosiones, ruidos, gritos, puños y cualquier otro sonido que proviene de una batalla.

Por más que hayan pasado años, y tengan sus respectivas familias unidas, no podían ocultar lo que desde hacía meses, sus corazones gritaban. Sakura estaba casada y tenía a su hija, Sarada. Pero debido a la soledad que le causaba la ausencia e indiferencia del Uchiha, poco a poco, fue enamorándose del Uzumaki. Y en el caso del ahora Séptimo Hokage, sus sentimientos ya estaban definidos desde los doce años, cuando vio a la pelirrosa por primera vez. Solo que en ese entonces el hecho de no ser correspondido, lo obligó a renunciar al sentimiento más puro y noble que puede existir: el amor.

Los minutos pasaban y seguían allí, aferrándose al cuerpo del otro, deseando que todo esto no hubiera pasado. Pero una ruidosa explosión, los hizo separarse lentamente, pero sin deshacer por completo el abrazo.

Desde esa posición, ambos podían sentir la cálida respiración del otro sobre sus labios, provocándoles unas inmensas ganas de besarse. Haruno permitió que su corazón, la dominara por unos minutos, dejándola hacer lo que siempre quiso.

Poco a poco y cerrando los ojos, eliminaba el espacio entre sus rostros, acercando peligrosamente sus bocas. Pensó que en algún momento Naruto se arrepentiría de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero para asegurarse que no fuera así, lo agarró por la nuca con un poco de fuerza.

Uzumaki al igual que su amiga, cerró los ojos al tiempo que se iban acercando, hasta que al fin, sus labios se encontraron. Fue un suave y tímido contacto, que después de unos segundos, se transformó en el beso más apasionado y ardiente que jamás hayan visto. Las ganas acumuladas que tenían por probar ese deseo, se iban haciendo presentes.

No les importó que estuvieran en medio de un enfrentamiento, solo ellos dos, existían en esos minutos. Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos, ejerciendo fuerza en ellos, impidiéndole la huida. Por suerte, ambos no deseaban separarse.

Abrieron sus labios al mismo tiempo, cediéndole territorio a sus lenguas, que reclamaban espacio en la boca ajena. El delicioso sabor del pecado, los llevaba a un mundo donde solo existían tres cosas: el, ella y ese intenso beso.

¿Por cuánto tiempo deseaban dárselo? Más de lo que ellos mismos imaginaban. Una vida entera, no sería suficiente para expresarse tanto amor. Desgraciadamente, los pulmones necesitaban aire, y ellos, llevaban minutos negándoselo. El mágico momento llegó a su fin, cuando comenzaron a separarse lentamente, deseando que se volviera a repetir.

—Te amo— confesó Sakura con un hermosa luz en sus ojos, indudablemente, estaba enamorada.

—Yo más.

Y así, con esa linda confesión de amor, decidieron continuar con sus deberes: proteger la aldea.

El rubio sonrió feliz, porque al fin, había logrado ganarse el amor de la kunoichi. Pero sus oídos seguían atentos a las explosiones que estallaban a unos pasos del lugar.

—¡Anda, ya es hora! ¡Corre!

Haruno después de dudar unos segundos, lo besó y corrió hacia otra dirección. Alejándose dolorosamente de él, mientras trataba de grabarse el rico sabor de sus labios.

Naruto cuando la vio desaparecer entre las casas, desvió su vista buscando algunos de sus amigos que necesitaran ayuda. Pero no era necesario, pues ya el tenia a cinco enemigos enfrente, dispuestos a comenzar la pelea. Arqueó los labios en una sonrisa, sintiéndose lleno de adrenalina, deseoso de luchar.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba intercambiando golpes con uno de los ninjas, los cuales eran bastantes buenos en eso.

Sakura llegaba al escondite cuando de pronto, aparecieron cuatro sujetos frente a ella. En sus manos sujetaban varios kunais; algunos explosivos y otros envenenados. Los tipos estaban enmascarados, ocultando sus identidades, tal vez, para no correr riesgos si la aldea de la hoja ganaba.

La lucha empezó por un puño al suelo, agrietando el mismo, y obligándolos a saltar. En ese instante la ojijade aprovechó para correr y atacarlos con todo. No permitiría que destruyeran la aldea tan fácil, no sin antes de dar la pelea. Ese era su hogar, su pasado, presente y futuro.

 **Dos horas después…**

—¡Ino!— gritó Sai, dirigiéndose hasta la chica.

Yamanaka volteó hasta encontrarlo, sonriendo por verlo sano y salvo. De inmediato se abrazaron, sumamente cansados. Pero eso no impidió, que reforzaran la unión y se dieran un romántico beso.

Por suerte, la mayoría de los ninjas enemigos habían sido derrotados. Aunque las posibilidades de ganar eran pequeñas, existían. Sin embargo, todavía podía oírse el ruido de algunas explosiones y voces de guerra.

Capitán Yamato, Kakashi-sensei-, Gai-sensei y todos los demás, lograron vencer. Alrededor de unos diez ninjas enemigos seguían luchando, dando la batalla antes de doblegarse.

Sakura dio su último puño a uno de los sujetos, hundiéndolo en la tierra. Cayó de rodillas agotada, sin la más mínima reserva de energía. Su respiración era entrecortada, y agitada. La ropa que tenía estaba sucia, y hasta desgarrada, producto de la fuerte batalla.

Naruto escupió sangre, ocasionado por un fuerte puñetazo que le dio uno de los enemigos. Debía admitir que no era cualquier ninja, pues sus habilidades y técnicas revelaban que era un verdadero experto. Respiró profundo concentrando la mayor cantidad de chakra en su mano, preparando el rasengan más grande que haya utilizado nunca.

Al finalizar la técnica, corrió hasta el ninja a una velocidad impresionante. Alzó su mano, para luego impactarla con el cuerpo del enemigo, hiriéndolo con el rasengan. El sujeto también estaba agotado, y por lo mismo, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Se dejó golpear, sonriendo por haberse enfrentado con el mejor ninja y Hokage de toda la historia.

La explosión hizo que todos voltearan a ver, presenciando como el más fuerte de los enemigos, era eliminado por Naruto. Éste quedó exhausto, sin fuerzas. ¿Cómo no? Si había utilizado todo su chakra en ese ataque. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas encorvando la espalda, posición en la que podía notarse lo débil que se encontraba.

Pero la felicidad de haber ganado la batalla, era más grande, que cualquier esfuerzo que hubiera hecho. Se reincorporó, quedando de pie y caminando en busca de la pelirrosa.

Con su mirada, recorría cada lugar de la aldea, dándose cuenta de los graves daños. Suspiró, pensando que eso costaría mucho trabajo en arreglarlo. Sacudió la cabeza, regañándose internamente "Eso no importa ahora, porque ganamos. Debo buscar a Sakura-chan, y luego mandaré a traer a mis hijos y Hinata".

Caminó varios metros más, hasta que la encontró. Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, respirando agitadamente. Podían verse gotas y gotas de sudor resbalándose por su hermosa frente, de verdad que se veía extremadamente cansada.

Sonrió feliz por verla viva, eso era lo que más le preocupaba. No podría vivir sin su testaruda pelirrosa. Lentamente dirigía sus pasos hacia ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Haruno suspiró, alzó el rostro y vio al Uzumaki. Caminaba tranquilo y seguro, con una sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquier mujer. Eso sin duda, la enamoró mucho más.

Se levantó con dificultad, quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Que aunque estuvieran casados, seguiría amándolo con la misma intensidad.

Naruto estaba a varios metros de distancia de ella, acortándolos con sus serenos pasos. La sonrisa se despareció de su rostro cuando vio que cinco ninjas corrían en dirección a la pelirrosa, acercándose rápidamente por la espalda. Sin pensar en nada, corrió para evitar que la golpearan.

Sakura no se percató de ello, hasta que el grito del rubio la previno —¡Sakura-chan! ¡Detrás de ti!

Cuando volteó ya la tenían acorralada, pues los enemigos se ubicaron a cada lado, con grandes armas en sus manos. Primero la miraron, luego observaron que el Hokage se acercaba y decidieron atacarla con todo.

Uno, dos, tres y más kunais fueron lanzados en contra de la kunoichi. Eran explosivos y envenenados, pero igual de peligrosos. Otro sujeto la golpeó, pero fue inútil, pues la chica pudo esquivarlo. En cambio los kunais, si lograron hacerle unas pequeñas heridas. Naruto llegó hasta donde estaba, golpeando a los enemigos y exigiéndole a la joven médico que se retirara. No quería que le hicieran ningún daño, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

—¡Sakura-chan, vete!

—¡No!— dijo antes de golpear a un ninja.

Luego de unos minutos, lograron acabar con ellos. Salieron victoriosos de ese enfrentamiento, pero las cosas no terminaban allí, ya que el último enemigo se escondía detrás de un árbol.

Ahora sí, que los jóvenes se quedaron sin energías. Cansados se miraron, dibujándoseles una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaban a unos escasos metros, cuando el último ANBU salió de su escondite con ocho kunais envenenados, lanzándoselos a la ojiverde. Ésta no se dio cuenta, pero Naruto sí.

"No, ella no" pensó mientras a toda velocidad se interponía entre los kunais y la médico. Sakura lo vio, sorprendida por no ver el repentino ataque. Desgraciadamente, no se percataron que un kunai explosivo, estaba enterrado en la tierra, justo debajo de sus pies.

Uzumaki velozmente la abrazó, impidiendo que la explosión le hiciera algún daño. Exponiéndose a que todo el efecto del ataque, cayera sobre él.

Una fuerte explosión resonó en el lugar, al igual que un humo invadió parte de la calle. Todos alarmados voltearon a esa dirección, intrigados por saber que había ocurrido. Pero no vieron nada, estaba completamente despejado.

A varios metros cayeron Sakura y Naruto, por el impacto de la gran explosión. Ella luego de unos segundos, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta que estaba sana y salva.

¿Pero? ¿Y Naruto? El no corrió con suerte, ya que sus ropas estaban quemadas, muestra de que recibió todo el ataque. La medico alcanzó a verlo tirado en el suelo, boca abajo.

—¡Naruto!

Gritó y corrió desesperada hasta donde se encontraba, sin recibir alguna respuesta. Cuando llegó, se arrodilló para voltearlo y poder ver su rostro —Naruto, mírame.

Él no reaccionaba, pero si respiraba. Lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de los ojos verdes, al tiempo que el miedo se apoderó de su mente y cuerpo —Naruto, por favor, abre los ojos.

Naruto poco a poco entreabrió los ojos, viendo una persona que lo llamaba y agarraba de las mejillas —S-sakura-chan.

Todos los presentes en ese lugar quedaron mudos y atónitos al ver que el herido, era el Séptimo Hokage. Decidieron esperar a que se levantara, pero extrañamente, no sucedía.

—Por favor, resiste, pronto te llevaremos al hospital.

—No, ya es tarde Sakura-chan— respondió entrecortadamente, queriendo tener el suficiente oxígeno para hablar.

En ese momento, Sakura sintió su mundo empezar a derrumbarse. Era médico, y sabía perfectamente, que el impacto de la explosión le afectó internamente los órganos. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a admitir lo que su mente le decía.

—No digas eso, pronto te pondrás bien.

El Séptimo con bastante dificultad colocó la mano en su propia espalda, buscando lo que le había perforado los pulmones. Cuando lo halló, gritó a la vez que lo sacaba de su piel.

Debido a eso, los amigos del chico comenzaron a acercarse, queriendo ayudarlo en algo. Sai llegó a tiempo para evitar que el ultimo ninja enemigo escapara, dándole unos buenos golpes que lo dejaron inconsciente.

—Me falta el aire Sakura-chan…

—No, no, no. No puedes hacerme esto, por favor, te lo suplico, aguanta.

De pronto el rubio escupió sangre, cerró los ojos fuertes y respiró forzadamente. En su rostro, podía verse una mueca de dolor, la cual destrozó a la kunoichi.

—D-desde hace tiempo…— empezó a hablar despacio —tenía pensado separarme de Hinata… y… p-proponerte que huyeras conmigo…

—No hables más— suplicó Sakura.

—N-necesito… h-hacerlo…

Haruno lo escuchaba detenidamente, con abundantes lagrimas desbordándose de su rostro, a la vez que lo miraba y agarraba de las mejillas.

—S-sé… que era una locura… p-porque le hubiéramos.. h-hecho daño a nuestra familia… Pero es que… t-te amo demasiado…

—Y yo a ti— respondió entre sollozos. Le dolía ver que con cada segundo que pasaba, le costaba al chico respirar. Lloraba, no podía evitarlo, el amor de su vida estaba muriendo en sus brazos.

Uzumaki con sobrehumano esfuerzo, le acarició la mejilla, provocando que la ojiverde se recostara en la palma de su mano.

—No llores— susurró a la vez que con el pulgar, le limpiaba las interminables lágrimas.

—No me dejes…

—Nunca te dejaré Sakura-chan, siempre estaré contigo.

Al rubio le costaba mucho respirar, y mucho más poder hablar. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, aunque fuera, por última vez. Unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco, su corazón disminuía los latidos. Sin duda, estaba llegando al momento final.

Sakura vio un brillo en los ojos del kitsune, que la asustó mucho más. Naruto, se estaba despidiendo.

—No, por favor. No puedo estar sin ti, tienes que vivir, por mí y por tus hijos.

—S-siempre estuve enamorado de ti… solo que nunca, me atreví a decírtelo.

—Ya, ya no hables más. Necesitas conservar fuerzas para recuperarte…

El jinchuriki arqueó los labios, dándole una pequeña sonrisa —Te amo Sakura-chan…

Esas fueron indudablemente, sus últimas palabras. De pronto Haruno se acercó hasta sus labios, y lo besó. Él solo cerró los ojos y le correspondió, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Sentir los labios del ser amado es delicioso y emocionante, pero en este caso, para Sakura y Naruto solo era la última vez, que unirían sus bocas. Varios segundos después, algo catastrófico pasó: Naruto dejó de respirar.

Sakura pensando que él aún seguía con vida, se separó lentamente de su boca, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Un miedo se instaló en su corazón al darse cuenta, que su hombre no la miraba.

—Naruto… Naruto, mírame….

Trataba de ignorar lo que pasaba, no quería hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Con suavidad movía el rostro masculino, mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos —Te lo ruego, mírame.

No se supo en que momento pasó, pero la gente que sobrevivió a la batalla, estaba alrededor de los dos jóvenes. Mirando con profundo dolor y tristeza, la escena frente a ellos.

Sakura quedó presa de un ataque de llanto, llamando desesperadamente al jinchuriki —Te lo suplico, por favor, no me dejes….

—Está muerto— sonó la voz de Sai detrás de ella.

Ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza —No, él no puede hacerme esto…

—No hay nada que hacer.

Y finalmente, la ninja medico desahogó su dolor en un grito desgarrador. Agarró el cuerpo de Naruto, apretándolo contra su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente.

Nadie se atrevía a quitarle el cadáver de sus brazos, ese momento, era solo entre ellos. Los ahogados gritos y abundantes lágrimas de la chica, transmitían mucho dolor. Un dolor que solo ella, estaba viviendo.

Lentamente se mecía en la misma posición, aferrándose al cuerpo del Uzumaki.

—Sakura, suéltalo. Debemos….

—¡No!— gritó golpeando la mano de Sai, impidiendo que le arrebatara el cadáver —¡Déjenme sola, quiero estar con él!

El dibujante iba insistir cuando Ino lo agarró de la mano —No Sai, déjala. Cuando se desahogue, recapacitará y nos lo devolverá. Pero este momento, es solo de ella.

Él solo asintió ,comprendiendo lo delicado de la situación. Poco a poco los allí presentes, se alejaban del lugar, dejándola sola y sumergida en el más insoportable e interminable dolor.

Un nudo en la garganta de Sakura, amenazaba con matarla si no se desahogaba. Y nuevamente, un grito desgarrador se escuchó en todo el lugar, dejando en evidencia, lo importante que era el rubio para ella.

—¡Narutooooo!

 **Fin**

 **N/A:** Jamás había escrito un fic tan doloroso y triste, ni siquiera " **En las Estrellas** " se compara con lo trabajoso que fue para mí, escribir un final tan desgarrador como éste. Por favor, no duden en dejar su review.


End file.
